Est-ce que tu me reviendras?
by Chizuru-chan7
Summary: Depuis maintenant deux mois, Naruto est dans le coma. C'est la veille de noël et sur le chemin pour aller à l'hôpital, Sasuke repense à tous les événements qui avaient mené à cette situation.


Couple : Sasu Naru

Titre : Est-ce que tu me reviendras?

Auteur : Moi

Résumé : Depuis maintenant deux mois, Naruto est dans le coma. C'est la veille de noël et sur le chemin pour aller à l'hôpital, Sasuke repense à tous les événements qui avaient mené à cette situation.

Disclamer : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi, bouhouhou

Mekashi : Moi je dis heureusement…

Moi : Sale traîtresse…

Sasuke marchait en direction de l'hôpital de Konoha. Tout en marchant, il resserra son manteau autour de lui pour réduire la morsure du froid sur sa peau, mais cette mince chaleur ne pouvait réchauffer son cœur congelé depuis maintenant deux mois et qui ne dégèlera pas avant le réveille de son amour. Sasuke regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des couples marchant main dans la main, riant ensemble, s'embrassant et ce calinant à tour de rôle… Ces images lui nouèrent l'estomac et firent apparaître une boule dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de leur bonheur. En ce 24 décembre, il ce rendait seul à l'hôpital pour retrouver son amant dans le coma depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux mois...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sasuke se remémorera tous ce qui les avaient amené, lui et Naruto, à ce malheureux dénouement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Retour en arrière**

**Trois mois plus tôt**

**Toit du lycée Hokage**

C'était une froide journée d'automne. Sasuke était sur le toit en compagnie de son amant, Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier était en train de lui raconter avec une joie non dissimulée son entretien d'embauche de la veille. Il était bel et bien heureux. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux et le ton de sa voix ne trahissait en rien cette joie. Naruto avait de quoi être content, car il avait été engagé. L'Uchiwa regardait, avec un léger sourire, son amant parler avec passion de son entretien d'embauche. Sasuke repensa à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser pour vivre cet amour et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de les affronter pour obtenir ce beau sourire que SON amant lui faisait et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

-Tu commences quand? Demanda le brun qui venait de sortir de ses souvenirs et qui avait suivi de justesse les deux dernières phrases prononcées par Naruto.

-Lundi prochain, dit le blond.

-Ah…

-Sasuke, ça va?...

-Hn… dit le brun en prenant en bouche la dernière boucher de son sandwich

Naruto compris à l'attitude de Sasuke que ce dernier était contrarié et il comprenait pourquoi. Sasuke et lui sont des ami d'enfance, donc il est facile pour Naruto de le comprendre: il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il se leva pour se mettre plus près de l'Uchiwa, puis le prit dans ses bras. Le brun plongea son visage dans le cou doré de son vis-à-vis pour respirer cette odeur spéciale que lui seul dégageait et qu'il aimait tant.

-On va toujours se voir Sasuke…

-Beaucoup moins, dit la voix étouffée du brun.

-Je sais, mais je serais toujours là et tu peux toujours venir à la maison. Tu sais que mes parents t'adorent…

-Hum…fit le brun avec un petit sourire tout en se dégagent des bras de son amour, parce que la cloche de fin de pause avait sonnée.

Naruto et lui ramassèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le toit, mais juste avant de quitter leur cachette, Naruto embrassa Sasuke qui retrouva tout d'un coup son magnifique sourire. À aucun moment, ils n'avaient entendu la personne cachée derrière le coin qui les espionner. Cette personne avait voulu déclarer enfin ses sentiments pour l'un des deux plus beaux garçons de l'école, mais en voyant le baisé qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux, elle s'était sentie trahie.

_Tu me le payeras_, pensa l'inconnu en quittant à son tour le toit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain de cette journée, des rumeurs sur les deux amoureux commencèrent à circuler dans tout le lycée. Le couple, qui n'avait jamais officialisé leur relation au public par le passé, été sur le bout des lèvres de tous les élèves. Les gens regardaient bizarrement les deux garçons depuis. Un nouveau club s'était ouvert au lycée. (Mekashi : On ne se demande même pas quel genre de club. Moi : Eh non. Bon on y retourne)

Naruto n'avait rien remarqué du changement subtil, mais Sasuke oui. Il avait même légèrement peur, mais pas pour lui. Il alla voir sa meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno, pour lui demander de l'aide. Cette dernière avait été une de ses fans girls pas le passé, mais elle avait rapidement compris l'attachement du brun envers son ami d'enfance et avait décidé de devenir juste son amie, ni plus, ni moins. Elle était une des rares personnes qui était au courant pour le couple. Naruto et Sasuke avaient tenuent sous silence leur fréquentation pour ne pas subir une quelconque forme d'intimidation.

Donc, Sasuke alla voir sa meilleure amie durant la pause du matin.

-Sakura, je peux te parler, dit-il quand la pause sonna.

Sakura se leva et fit signe à Sasuke de la suivre. Ils allèrent dans le corridor.

-Tu as remarqué je suppose, dit-il en s'accotant contre le mur, Sakura face à lui.

-Quelqu'un vous en veut Sasuke. J'ignore qui, mais je suis certaine qu'il veut vous faire le plus de mal possible pour que vous vous sépariez…

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiet. Je m'inquiet plus pour Naruto. Il a une tendance à beaucoup se préoccuper de l'avis des autres…

-Je sais. Je suis aussi inquiète que toi sur ce point…

Ensemble, ils réfléchissaient à un moyen pour pas que Naruto entendre ce que les autres disaient sur eux, car les paroles dites n'étaient pas toujours jolies jolies. En aucun cas, ils ne pensèrent que le mystérieux inconnu avait déjà entrepris la deuxième phase de son plan pour faire souffrir le plus possible ce couple, surtout celui qui l'avait trahi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dans les rues de Konoha**

**Après les cours**

Naruto venait de quitter son petit ami qui devait aller voir son grand-frère. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa une de ses bonnes amies, Hinata Hyûga. Cette dernière était d'une timidité maladive, mais sa timidité avait baissé quand Naruto avait commencé à lui parler. Elle était aussi de charmante compagnie et il aimait bien être avec elle.

-Salut Hinata, dit-il avec un immense sourire après l'avoir rattrapé

-Bon…Bonjour…

-Ça va?...

-Ou…Oui…

-J'en suis heureux…dit-il.

-Naruto…je…je peux te…te…te poser une…une…ques…question…

-Vas-y j'écoute…

-C'est…c'est vrai…que tu…tu sors a…avec Sasuke-kun?...

Naruto se figea en entendant cette phrase et son sourire disparu d'un coup.

-De quoi tu parles, dit-il gêner

-À l'école…il…il y a une…une rumeur qui…qui dit que tu…tu sors a…avec Sasuke-kun…

-Eh bien, elle n'est pas vrai, dit-il avec une conviction légèrement teinté de peur.

-Ça…ça me ra…rassure, dit-elle avec soulagement

Sans même le remarquer, les deux amis arrivèrent devant la maison de la jeune fille.

-Bye Naruto, dit Hinata d'une petite voix.

-Bye Hinata, dit Naruto qui reprenait le chemin.

Naruto repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hinata.

-Je ne veux pas revivre ça, dit-il tristement en se dirigeant vers sa demeure.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malheureusement, le vœu de Naruto ne ce réalisera pas. Ce dernier avait subi de l'intimidation durant toute son enfance. Son enfer de jeunesse recommença une nouvelle fois. Il reçut, suite à cette journée, des lettres d'haine et de menace qui le traitaient de monstre, d'horreur de la nature, etc…Ne voulant pas inquiéter Sasuke, ni Sakura, Naruto ne disait rien sur les lettres. Cependant, Sasuke avait bien remarqué que son idiot personnel devenait de plus en plus triste. Il faisait tout son possible pour changer les idées à ce dernier, mais au final cela ne marchait pas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Un mois plus tard**

**Lycée Hokage**

Les rumeurs continuait de circuler, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Sasuke était légèrement rassurer par le fait qu'elles commençaient à disparaître, mais une nouvelle crainte lui retournait le ventre.

Minato et Kushina lui avait remis, la veille, des lettres que Naruto recevait depuis un bon moment. Kushina avait trouvé une des lettres quand elle avait rangé la chambre de son fils. Elle était tout en boule, chiffonnée. Kushina avait fouillé toute la chambre et avait trouvé une dizaine de lettres semblables à la première. Les deux parents étaient très inquiets et en lisant le contenu de la lettre, Kushina avait pleuré, tellement le messsage était cruel.

Sasuke était allé voir Itachi avec les lettres que Kushina lui avait remises dès qu'il était sorti de la maison de son petit ami. Son frère, qui était policier, lui avait promis de trouver qui envoyait les lettres d'haine et de menaces à Naruto. Sasuke avait remercié son grand-frère, mais même en sachant qu'Itachi l'aidait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son idiot. Son angoisse se révéla vérédique, mais se montra juste qu'à la pause des inter-cours.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lycée Hokage**

**Fin du deuxième cours **

Sasuke regardait la place vide de son blond absent. Il avait peur que son idiot fasse une bêtise qui pourrait être grave. La cloche de la pause sonna et Sakura s'approcha de lui.

-Tu sais où il est, demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet tout en regardant la chaise vide de son ami

-Non et ça m'inquiet. Je ne l'ai pas vu hier quand je suis passé cher lui…

-Il était peut-être cher un ami puisqu'il ne travaillait pas hier…

-Et il partirait sans avertir ses parents? Demanda suspicieusement le brun

-Non… Ça c'est étrange, dit la rose en réfléchissant.

-Sakura, il a reçu des lettres d'haine, dit sérieusement l'Uchiwa

-Quoi! Qui les lui a envoyé?...

-Je l'ignore. Je les ai données à Itachi. Il va faire des recherches sur elles pour trouver qui lui a envoyé ces torchons. Il y en avait une écrite avec du sang Sakura, du sang…

-Ok, ça c'est trop étrange. Envoyer une lettre fait avec du sang. La personne qui a envoyé cette lettre ne doit plus être bien dans sa tête…

-Je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui. En plus il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. J'ai peur qu'il…

Sasuke fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il regarda l'écran de son appareil et vit le nom de Naruto affiché. Il répondit. Son monde éclata quand il entendit les mots de Naruto. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine tellement il avait mal et peur pour Naruto. Il voulut le résonné, mais l'Uzumaki raccrocha avant qu'il puisse en placer une.

Sakura regarda la vitesse à laquelle le visage de Sasuke se décomposait. Puis le brun lâcha son téléphone qu'elle ramassa.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle angoissé

-Je dois le retrouver, murmura Sasuke

-Quoi?...

-Je dois le retrouver, dit l'Uchiwa plus clairement en se retournant vers l'Haruno. Il arracha son téléphone des mains de son amie et parti en courant.

Le prof arriva quelques secondes après le départ de l'Uchiwa. Les autres élèves, qui avaient légèrement écouté la conversation des deux meilleurs amis, se demandèrent ce qui se passait avec le brun et le blond absent. Sakura retourna à se place en se promettant d'appeller Sasuke. Sakura ne remarqua pas qu'une seule personne dans toute cette histoire était heureuse de ce dénouement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dans les rues de Konoha**

Sasuke courrait le plus rapidement que le lui permettaient ses jambes. Il avait une idée de où se trouvait son blond. Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva dans un parc: Celui où ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour. Étrangement, le soleil s'était caché derrière les nuages et une brume légère flottait dans l'air.

Il s'approcha du seul arbre de cerisier qu'il y avait dans le parc, là où ils s'étaient déclarés leur flame. En contournant l'arbre, il vit le corps inerte de Naruto. Du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie au torse qu'il devait s'être fait lui même. Sasuke sorti son portable et appela une ambulance sans ménager les touches de son téléphone, puis il déchira une manche de sa chemise pour l'apposer contre la plaie et arrêter l'écoulement du sang.

-T'es vraiment un connard, dit Sasuke en réprimant avec grand peine ses larmes de colère, de peur et de tristesse.

L'ambulance arriva rapidement. Sasuke monta dans cette dernière avec Naruto et ils partirent pour l'hôpital

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Trois heures plus tard**

**Hôpital de Konoha**

Sasuke était dans les bras de sa mère, arrivée entre temps. Sa famille et celle de Naruto étaient arrivées quinze minutes après lui. Il les avait appelés dans l'ambulance. En arrivant, Mikoto avait tout de suite pris son fils dans ses bras. Sasuke n'avait rien dit, profitant du réconfort que sa mère lui offrait.

Un médecin arriva près des deux familles.

-Vous êtes là pour le patient Uzumaki Naruto…

-C'est notre fils, dirent Minato et Kushina en même temps.

-Puis-je vous parlez en priver, demanda le médecin

-Nous préférons que vous parliez en présence de nos amis, puisqu'ils font partis de la famille. dit Minato

-Bien, dit le médecin. J'ai deux nouvelle à vous annoncez. La première est que la vie du jeune Uzumaki n'est plus menacée.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, sauf Sasuke qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère.

-Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle n'es-ce pas, dit Sasuke sérieusement, ce qui fit retomber l'appaisement et le soulagement de tout le monde.

-Effectivement. Naruto Uzumaki a perdu une trop grande quantité de sang. Cela l'a plongé dans un coma profond et nous ignorons quand il se réveillera, ou plutôt devrais-je dire SI il se réveillera.

Sasuke se senti anéanti. Ses jambes menacèrent de céder sous lui et des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux, mais il fit un exploit en restant conscient. Sans même s'en rendre compte, peut-être même inconsciemment, il demanda à voir Naruto, ce qui lui fut permis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

À partir de ce moment, Sasuke s'est refermé sur lui-même. Itachi et Sakura, qui avaient appris la nouvelle le lendemain de la tragédie par Mikoto, faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas que Sasuke sombre dans le désespoir.

Grâce aux recherches sur les lettres, Itachi avait découvert que c'était la petite Hinata qui avait envoyé toutes les lettres de haines que Naruto avaient reçu durant le mois précédent. Elle avait voulu dire ses sentiments à Naruto, mais quand elle s'était décidée à le faire, elle avait vu Naruto embrasser Sasuke. Elle avait pris le geste du blond comme une trahison envers elle, car, pour elle, si Naruto ne lui appartenait pas, personne ne pouvait l'avoir. Elle était au courant du fait que Naruto se préoccupait de l'avis des autres et qu'il avait subi de l'intimidation pendant son enfance. Elle avait tourné ça contre lui. Quand elle avait appris la tentative de suicide de Naruto, elle avait été extrêmement heureuse.

Une semaine plus tard, la jeune Hyûga fut transmise dans un hôpital, car elle avait un problème mental. Une forme d'amour obsessionnel.

Les élèves avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de juger l'amour des deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Ils comprirent surtout grâce à l'intervention du nouveau club qui est un club yaoi dont la présidente est nul autre que Sakura Haruno.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Retour au présent**

**24 décembre**

**Hôpital de Konoha**

Sasuke venait de se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Il entra et eu la surprise de trouver à l'accueil ses parents, son grand-frère et les parents de Naruto. Ils avaient tous un très grand sourire sur le visage, sourire que Sasuke trouva suspect. Il s'approcha du petit groupe.

-Vous faites quoi ici, demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Rien de spécial, dit Minato avec un sourire complice.

-Nous sommes juste venu voir Naruto, déclara Fugaku avec le même sourire que Minato

-Hum…fit Sasuke en levant un sourcil suspicieux.

-Bon on va te laisser petit-frère, dit Itachi en lui donant une tape sur l'épaule. Passe un bon moment.

Le petit groupe parti de l'hôpital en laissant Sasuke derrière. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait et monta les escaliers, ne voulant pas prendre l'ascenseur, pour aller vers la chambre de son ange. Il arriva et respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Ça lui faisait mal de voir son dobe immobile dans le lit, car il avait l'air mort et s'il l'était réellement, Sasuke ne le supporterait pas. Il entra et se figea.

Là, sur son lit, Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage, la neige qui recouvrait son village natal. Sasuke senti, avec horreur, une larme couler sur sa joue de porcelaine rougie par le froid extérieur de ce mois de décembre. Il s'avança vers son idiot. Il posa sa main sur la joue du blond qui ce tourna vers lui. Il senti la peau de Naruto réagir à son contact. Naruto lui fit un immense sourire qui s'effaça quand Sasuke lui donna une claque sur la joue.

-T'es qu'un sale enfoiré Uzumaki, dit Sasuke avec colère

-Sa...Sasuke?...

-Tu ne penses qu'à toi. J'ai passé les deux pires mois de toute ma vie par ta faute. J'ai passé tout mon temps à attendre ton foutu réveille et quand j'entre ici je... je vois…

-Sas…

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à comment j'aurais réagi si…si tu…

Au grand drame de Sasuke, il craqua. Ses larmes coulaient librement sur son visage, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Naruto pris la main de Sasuke et l'attira vers lui pour que ce dernier puisse tomber dans ses bras. Sasuke s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et pleura.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, ni te cacher ce que je vivais, mais comment voulais-tu que je t'en parle...dit-il. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... chuchota le blond.

Naruto se sentait horriblement mal d'avoir fait tant souffrir son brun, surtout qu'il voulait l'effet inverse. Itachi lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt que Sasuke avait fait une dépression par sa faute. Il avait compris qu'il avait été très égoïste. Il avait voulu s'enlever la vie, sans même penser aux conséquences que son acte aurait sur son entourage et surtout sur Sasuke. Il s'était senti comme un monstre en voyant les larmes ravager le visage de son petit ami.

Sasuke pleurait toujours, mais de joie. Il était tellement heureux de voir Naruto réveiller. Le docteur lui avait annoncé que Naruto ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais et le sentir contre lui, le sentir respirer et l'enlacer était le plus beau des miracles. Sentir cette main qui lui caressait le dos, ces bras autour de lui, ces baisés sur le sommet de sa tête...tout lui avait manqué. Il se sentait niais de pensé comme ça, mais c'était la strict vérité.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke se calma. Il recula légèrement, tout en restant dans les bras de Naruto, pour regarder son ange dans ses yeux beaux azur qui l'avait tellement manqué.

-Promets-moi…murmura le brun

-Hum?...

-Promets-moi qu'à chaque fois que tu auras un problème... tu...tu me le diras…

-Promis…dit l'Uzumaki solennellement.

Sasuke fit un petit sourire avant de prendre une position plus confortable dans les bras de son blond.

-Sasuke…

-Hn?...

-Joyeux Noël, dit le blond qui senti la prise de son brun de resserrer autour de sa taille.

Sasuke fit un grand sourire en relevant la tête une nouvelle fois.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire dobe, dit-il en embrassant ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées.

En cette nuit magique de Noël, le couple, qui avait tant souffert pendant les trois derniers mois, ce retrouva. Leur amour plus fort que jamais avec cette nouvelle promesse de rien caché de l'autre.

**FIN**

Moi : Vous aimez?

Naruto : Je déteste

Moi : Ton avis ne compte pas pour ce OS

Sasuke : Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la tuer...hihihi

Mekashi : Chizu est-ce que tu as une fixation sur les hôpitaux?

Moi : Non pourquoi?

Mekashi : Dans toutes tes fics, il y a un personnage à l'hôpital

Moi : Je sais, _dis-je avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon._

Hinata : Pour…Pourquoi…je… je suis une…une malade mentale…

Moi : Parce que j'avais envie que ce soit toi

Hinata : Mais…

Mekashi : Ne cherche pas à comprendre Hinata-chan

Itachi : J'aime bien. Je suis un policier.

Sakura : Pourquoi je suis juste en second plan?

Moi : Sakura…Sakura…Je l'ai déjà dit... Naruto et Sasuke sont les personnes principales de mes fics.

Sakura : Ça n'empêche pas que je pourrais avoir plus de réplique

Moi : Promis, je vais faire une fic où tu vas beaucoup parler d'acc?

Sakura : D'accord

Moi : Bon... verdict cher lecteur

Reviews Please


End file.
